The crypt
by krizttii
Summary: After Alexanders cousin gets disowned from her family for being human she goes to Alexanders for love and affection but with raven will she get all the attention a 16 year old needs? Will Jagger show her what love is?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The crypt

I was all alone my family had disowned me, my family as in Mother Father and twin older brother and sister. Well anyway fuck them because i escaped romania, and moved to the states thanks to my best friend becky. She unfortunately stayed back to stay with her family. I was able to find my cousin alexander through the internet, we haven't seen each other since he was supposed to marry a girl named Luna. She was exactly like me except her brother was her twin and was a vampire and she was born human just like me. That's when i officially met her, she was supposed to marry alexander in an arranged marriage but he did not want that he wanted to find love on his own that's when his parents suggested he moved to the United States. We kept in contact every once in awhile when he moved there, that's when the communication ceased. He was gone and so was my social life. He was the only one I actually talked to who I've met in person. On the internet I was again basic as everyone else. My thoughts kept going as the trees that past me on the ride.

"Are you ok Miss. Jane" asked jameson he was Alexander's caregiver/ best friend they really did take care of each other.

"Yes Jameson i'm just nervous of seeing alex again" i said uncertainty in my voice I feel like maybe alexander did not want me there since jameson did mention he got himself a girlfriend. I know my brother did not like when i would disrupt his time when he was with his girl. We stopped by the mansion which I absolutely loved it looked ghoulish just like the homes in romania. It was almost 3 in the morning when I arrived with jameson who unloaded my bags for me, such a nice pal he is.

"Welcome Mary Jane" alexander said from the top of the stairs opening his arms for a hug

"Hi alex" i said hugging him tight he was taller than I remember

"How was your trip over here" he asked walking me inside

" it was ok" I said already missing my brother we did have a stronger bond than anyone else in my family

"Well let me show you around" he said leading me to the kitchen showing me the human food he apparently already had

"So when do I meet your girlfriend" I asked grabbing a fruit from the fridge and following him around

"Soon" he said smiling and blushing making me raise an eyebrow

"I see you are in love" i said making it more like a question in my heart it hurt only because I thought he might just forget about me or even just ignore me the entire time I was here

"Are you ok" he asked curiously

"Yea i'm probably just tired" i said yawning

"Well let me show you to your room" he said as we walked to the top of the stairs I was pretty excited alexander was always the one to go all out for amiy that's what I loved about him he was so kind to me and did not even care if I was human he has self control and a fridge full of donated blood jameson gets him from hospitals.

"Raven and I decorated it for you, I thought I would need a womans touch for you" he said smiling

"I would love it it only had a bed only" I said laughing, I was very grateful that he even let me stay with him.

"You know you're always welcomed with me right" alexander said grabbing my shoulders and hugging me. It was much needed for the month i've had my parents disowning me, brothers and sisters not caring and especially leaving my best friend. Everything was so hectic so sudden it ripped through my heart, but obviously no one cared that I was leaving the only one who said goodbye was my friend.

" I signed you up for classes here at the high school raven goes there too hopefully you see her around and i'm sure you'll get along with her she's amazing" he said getting the silly look in his face making me giggle. Obviously going to school wasn't the most exciting thing back in romania everyone was the same but in different styles hopefully it was the same here.

"Well here is your room" he said the door was painted black my favorite color. It was beautiful the bed in the middle with black lace drapes around the bed two black cabinets on each side with black porcelain lamps. There was a stand up mirror by the window that was a little perch to sit on, the view was amazing, I could see the gazebo from here. There was a nice and empty walk in closet with a small furry black rug under a nice little black cube/seat. On the other door there was a nice big bathroom a big tub for baths a black curtain black marble countertop with a sink and a big mirror it was amazing !

"Oh my god thank you alexander it's amazing!" i screamed hugging him one more time

"Anything for you Mary Jane" he said hugging me back

"Tomorrow you can take my car into town for school supplies and clothes" he said seeing as i only had a duffle bag most of my stuff i left in town my sister would most likely use it.

"Thank you alexander" i said grateful for this opportunity to be with family someone who cared

"You do know how to drive right" he asked

"Of course i do" i said rolling my eyes, my friends father taught both of us at 14

"Ok then go to sleep im sure you need it, Jameson will give you the keys tomorrow" he said closing the door. I got ready into my black and white pj set and got into the silky sheets awaiting tomorrow i like 3 hours. What a big day.


	2. Chapter 2

The crypt ch. 2

That morning jameson had made me breakfast for my big adventure i was going into the next town to shop since they really did not have anything for my goth self in dullsville haha that's what it seemed like. A preppy little town with their white picket fence and their hay barrels, i got instructions on how to get there from my phone even though i'm not supposed to be on it but i'll make an acception today since it was on my air conditioner it was hands free.

When i got into town it seemed a little better more gloomier than dullsville, i saw this big building that red The Crypt in big red letter maybe i'll stop by there after i'm done with my shopping, i really needed and alcoholic drink. i would always drink my bothers bottles at home and he would forget about it. Me and becky were always troublemakers getting into places i wasn't supposed to only because i was human she of course being a vampire was welcomed everywhere.

Vampires always teased me saying they were willing to marry me teasing me knowing i did want to get married, but they only wanted my blood. i stopped at a couple stores to get black pants, skirts, shorts, and shirts one had lips and vampire fangs with blood on it saying bite me. Very humorous so to say to vampires, after i was done with cloths i went for shoes, i went to get some boots sneakers my favorite were vans and fendi puma. Up next was victoria secret I needed bras and panties, even though I didn't have a significant other for that I loved their lingerie section i loved all their silk and lace it was very comfortable to sleep on plus not to mention very cute for my blogs. I went to sephora after to get make up god i lived for that stuff I could buy everything if i could rock every color but i know i can't. But most of my colors were grey black and deep red maybe a nude every here and there next up was foundation and powder plus eyeshadow from kat von D i loved that girls makeup she had bomb shit. I left pretty sure maxing out Alexander's card well it was his black slate credit card he said not to be shy in buying anything to get anything I wanted I already feel accepted somewhere at least. I was tired of shopping i left some bags at the car when ever I got close to it just so i wouldn't feel overloaded with heavy bags. I was feeling pretty parched all I had in the morning was a iced coffee and a cinnabun, then around noon some chinese food. I thought back to going to the crypt and getting a drink there, thank god for the fake ID I got back in romania my friend got the hookup.

Walking past the bouncer was creepy he actually had fangs, cute. Any ways it wasn't as popping since it was only 7 in the afternoon. I promised myself I would i would not drink too much seeing as how i'm driving and I don't think alexander would like me drinking and driving, especially in his nice car. When I got to the bar I was looking over the menu bloody mary and blood shot looked very interesting, I saw a man with silver hair, blue eyes and snake bites come toward me.

"What can I get for you babe?" he said come to think of I did like the sound of that.

"I'll have a blood shot" I said smiling looking over the menu for my next drink.

"Your not from here are you?" he asked nicely seeming interested

"No just moved to the town over" i said trying to cut off the conversation by drinking my shot and asking for a red margarita

"Sure" was his response seeing I wasn't up for a conversation looking around to see what trouble I can get into. I was always a person to get into trouble with my curiousity. I saw an elevator and suddenly I was interested.

"Here you go babe" he said setting it down towards me

"Thanks" I said getting up to leave I saw another bouncer at the corner eyeing me I had to get around him somehow, at least some people are coming in and heading towards the bar I went into the bathroom. Some girls there were getting ready adjusting make up which made me look into mine fixing smudged make up, stray hairs.

"I hear hey actually have a cult/room for actual vampires" said one girl putting on bright red lipstick

"Yea its like even more goth people" another said getting me interested

"I have a key to get in it's very tricky to get ahold of" a random said smiling

"Can I come with?" I asked quickly not wanting to miss the opportunity to see if it's real thing the other girls joined in agreeing to come with.

"Alright lets go" she said walking, this was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

The Crypt: chapter 3

As we went this little hallway into a bouncer we got ready to show the key, he said

"Stop right there humans, whats the code?" he looked at us skeptically and thirsty. Mainly me he inched closer and i hid behind one of the girl holding on to her shoulder.

"Free blood for all" said the girl with the key" his eyes never really wondered off me

"Continue" he said looking at me right off to her

"Be Careful kids you might want to call your parents off of this one" he said smiling at me showing a fang with an onyx diamond on it, that's when i knew we were not meant to come inside. Thays if we wanted to survive this night.

"Hey girls I don't think we should be here?" I asked more than making a statement

"Aw come on girl don't chicken out on us?" one said stopping in the middle of the hallway

"No I just know that we will not be alive in the morning" I said making it come out as if i knew the place

"Wait so you know right that this entrance is our place to actually become one of the dead" one said excitedly

"Yes but if you do not make it to one as a singer you will not survive" i said making it finally come out, my secret, this was a "blood calling". So to say if you become a singer for a vampire here tonight we might make it out safely, but what happens with some vampire they get greedy and just take someone for blood, and fatally kill them. I just did not want to tell them that.

"Oh my god! Yes i finally get to be a vampire!" one said running down the hallway into the door and opening it with eager.

"Well here goes nothing" I said going inside holding on the the other girl as to not get lost. Everyone who was a vampire looked at us and smelled, it was weird to know that they can sense your presence from a mile away that they know which blood bag belongs to them. This is why i refused to marry anyone that was a vampire, they had the choice to turn you or let you live as a human until you die of age. They were cruel like that, very unfortunate.

"Let's get a drink?" i said to the girl with me the other one ran off she was looking sad about that. We got to the bar where i ordered a bloodshot and her a margarita she looked worried for the other girl.

"How long have you girls known each other?" i asked distracting her

"We've been through high school together and now college we have a year left?" he said sadly

"Who knows i will finish college if we end up dead" she said discouraged

"Hey do not let her leave with anyone lets go find her" I said making my way through the crowd to find her we were pretty short against vampires that are 6 ft we were only 5 ft

"Lets separate" she said leaving into the crowd where i screamed

"no " only to find her gone, i should of stayed but i knew if I did I was a goner, but also I had to go home Alexander was waiting for me. I went to the door only to find another hallway not to exactly where i was but i left regardless there was only one elevator to one floor only. I took my chances and went in even though it didn't look safe, the ride down was way too scary the creaking and random falls from the elevator told me it was not to be used at all.

Once i got to the certain floor my senses were greeted with the smell of candles, burning ones that is. I got off and followed the candles down a hall to a black door that said "caution do not enter" in bloody letters making it look like a murder. I opened the door to find a single coffin in the middle of a dark room. And great no doors. How am I going to get out? Why did I take that stupid elevator? I had to go back I ran to the elevator hoping that it would still be there, which it was idk why i thought it would of ran off. I taped the button who knows how many times before the damn door opened slowly again cracking with difficulty,it took me up to the main floor i guess it only has one button to go up or down. There I was greeted with the hallway again I ran and made sure to ask for directions this time.

Once I made it out of the club my lungs opened for air that wasn't mixed with smoke and sweat, my mind felt heavy and I felt like someone was watching me I looked back and saw the line of the club and the pretty lights. Nothing unusual I looked up and saw a figure, creepy i'm guessing the owner but then another appeared a woman? Must be a couple, oh well I have to go home my arms and legs were tired from all the shopping and excitement.


End file.
